Shady Nightmares
by Ari Linsar - Arigata
Summary: Minific dedicado a Guenhwyvar, el primero que hice, de hecho. No exactamente drama, simplemente un poco triste. Cuando lo escribí aun no conocía la historia completa de como Josidiah y Guen se separaron nnUU


**Arigata says:**  
-La saga de libros "El Elfo Oscuro" y todos los personajes relacionados son copyright de R.A Salvatore. Esto incluye a Drizzt y Guenhwyvar, y también a Josidiah, que aparecía en el relato que el autor dedicó a la pantera preferida de todos nn  
-Esto es un fan-fiction hecho por una fan y sin ánimo de lucro  
-Y espero que nadie me mate por lo que he escrito nnU  
-Special thanks to: Saganu, sin cuya cabezonería en repetirme lo bien y lo bueno que está Drizzt no me habría comprado estos libros...  
-_CatChat_: Estos pequeños fics los he ido escribiendo con el paso del tiempo, este concretamente fue el primero que escribí, el resto fueron surgiendo dependiendo de los venazos que me iban dando. No pensaba que fuera a colgarlos algún dia de , lo que son las cosas nnU El caso es que los voy pasando según puedo a html, porque en principio estaban en wri y como que no XD Pero por alguna razón se me come algunos caracteres, como los asteriscos ¿? O será cosa de las etiquetas? Veré si puedo arreglarlo, voy a poner rallitas, pero es que no queda igual XXXD  
En fin, se nota que es lo primero que escribí sobre la saga, deja mucho que desear, pero sobretodo hice una suposición muy grande acerca de lo que pasó con Josidiah, el primer dueño de Guen, que desde luego no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente sucedió... pero bueno, son cosas que pasan... verdad? (decid que sí, porfa... nnUu)  
-Nya, feliz lectura!!

Shady Nightmares 

  
Hacía mucho frio. Tenía demasiado frio.

Se llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando notó que había cambiado.

Era normal tener frio. Ahora no tenía un pelaje que le protegiera. Sólo unas ropas negras cubriendo su tez morena.

¿Cuando le había pasado?

¿Era humana?

-Mi sombra...

Él estaba ahí, sonriéndole, como si no hubiera notado el cambio. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Josidiah... -se oyó pronunciar

Pero él pareció no poderle escuchar.

El bosque en invierno, pero con él, resultaba un poco más cálido. Algunos árboles habían perdido las hojas, pero la mayoría las conservaban entre la nieve amontonada sobre las ramas y sobre el camino.

Ella le siguió; como siempre, él caminaba con seguridad, aunque no sabía bien adonde iba.

El traje de combate, marrón con la capa plateada, ideal para la estación. Las dos espadas enfundadas. El viento se enredaba en sus cabellos rubios, largos, tan suaves... los ojos azules observaban en la profundidad.

Estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Sonrió, ahora ella podía sonreir, aunque él no le viese. Aquel elfo, aquellos ojos... su buen dueño. No podía haber encontrado a un amo más noble. Un amigo más leal.

¿A qué le recordaban ahora esos ojos?

"Ssssssh" cayó algo de escarcha  
Se movieron los arbustos.  
No estaban solos.

Como siempre, ella vió que las espadas habían llegado a las manos del hojacantante como por arte de encantamiento.

El orco que se lanzó sobre él no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear. Un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente se había apartado de la trayectoria de sus garras y le había clavado uno de los filos en el costado derecho.

Mientras el monstruo agonizaba, Josidiah se giró para detener el ataque de otro ser.

-Oh! Disculpa, ¿era tu primito? -rió mientras las dos hojas se batían en cruz sobre la lanza, enviándola al suelo y cortándo la madera

El orco de la lanza rota aulló, e intentó aplastar al elfo con su enorme cuerpo. Pero sólo consiguió caer solo al suelo.

-Chaval, tienes una alitosis que tumba... -volvió a bromear Siempre bromeaba así.

Se volvió al oir un rugido de felino. Un tercer orco había inten- tado atacarle por la espalda, y ahora tenía las zarpas de la pantera atravesadas en los pulmones y los colmillos enterrados en la yugular.

Sonrió (siempre le sonreía así) y miró a todos lados. Por lo que se veía, ya no quedaban más enemigos.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza como a una gatita linda. Aunque ahora ya no tenía hocico, conocía bien su olor.

-Últimamente te veo mucho, mi amo... Josidiah...  
Aquello no era real.

El elfo le sonrió con indulgencia.

-No creo que queden más orcos, mi sombra... volvamos a casa...

A casa...

Podría recorrer el camino a la ciudad de memoria. Caminando suavemente, en compañía del elfo que era su amigo. Mirándole y asintiendo a todo lo que le decía, no necesitaba más.

-Es una vida feliz, mi amo... era una vida feliz...

Aquella chica estaba esperándoles en la entrada de la ciudad. Como de costumbre, él corrió hacia ella al verla. Y la fiel pantera les observó mientras avanzaba sin variar su paso.

Sólo para mirar aquellos ojos azules relucir de alegría con la visión de la mujer, su esposa. Felicidad...

Josidiah y Felicidad hacían una pareja hermosa. Eran los dos unos dueños muy buenos. Verles juntos le alegraba el dia.

-Qué felices éramos, Josidiah... últimamente no hago más que recordar esto... recordaros a los dos...

Sonrió de nuevo a su antiguo dueño.

-No me escuchas, porque no eres más que un recuerdo que se ha perdido, mi amo...

"Fuimos muy felices los tres. Tú y ella, no podía ser de otro modo, os complementabais a la perfección. Veros así era todo lo que yo podía desear... mi única felicidad... pero...  
... no es más que un recuerdo"

Le gustaba ver de nuevo aquellos rostros, pero al mismo tiempo lo temía.

Porque cuando recordaba los momentos que pasó con ellos tam- bién recordaba inevitablemente como acabó todo.

Como Felicidad, la dulce Felicidad, había acabado sus dias con una flecha envenenada clavada en el corazón.

¡Maldita guerra, que se lleva la felicidad del mundo!  
¡Maldito el odio, malditas las armas que se llevan la vida de las personas cuando están en malas manos!

Desde entonces no quedó nada de aquella vida.

Su amo perdió el relucir de la mirada.  
-Era como si no quisiera vivir más...

Josidiah...

El alrededor estaba oscuro. La sombra no se atrevió a moverse. Ya sabía lo que iba a ver.

-Nunca hasta ese dia había visto un cementerio... Josidiah, ¿por qué?¿por qué me tuviste que llevar?

"Verte ahí parado, enfrente de un pedazo de piedra que llevaba su nombre, sosteniendo un ramo de flores... ¿cómo se llamaban? no lo recuerdo... pero era lo único bonito de aquel dia... ¡ah! nomeolvides, se llamaban así...  
... eran sus flores preferidas, ¿verdad?...  
... y tú querías ir con ella... mi amo... Josidiah..."

El fuego... el viento... la batalla... todavía era demasiado pronto para ello, pero no pudieron más que ir allí.

La pantera luchó, luchó lo más que pudo para conservar por lo menos la mitad de su felicidad. Pero él ya no quería seguir.

Estaba muy lejos de él, rodeada de goblins. No podía ayudarle. Cuando le miró vió la primera sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios en meses... una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla como cuando estuvieron ante la tumba...

Y en un suspiro dijo algo, tan débilmente que sólo su oido de felina pudo captarlo.

"Adios, mi amiga, y gracias... cuídate... y perdóname"

La voz calló. Aquella zarpa le había cortado la garganta.

Una sacudida de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y se detuvo en su pecho cuando le vió caer sin vida. Ya no le importaba que los monstruos la partieran en pedazos. Ya no le importaba el daño. Pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

Ella no podía morir.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Delante de las tumbas de los dos que había jurado proteger.  
Ni siquiera había traido flores.

-Mi amo...

Todo había acabado ya...  
Alguien recogió la estatuilla del suelo, detrás de ella. No se quería ir de allí. Quería quedarse para siempre.

-Ni siquiera sé porqué tengo este aspecto ahora... siempre que os recuerdo me veo así... siempre quise ser así, para devolveros las sonrisas que me dabais cada dia... pero no podeis saberlo, ya nunca podreis...

"Josidiah... ¿por qué? ¿cómo pudiste dejarme, cómo pudiste abandonarme así? ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?... ... ¿cómo me pediste perdón?... ¿por qué?... ... ¿por qué me hiciste odiarte?... no podía odiarte, mi amo..."

Los dos se habían ido. La oscuridad. Frio y oscuridad.

Su siguiente amo, un miserable demonio inferior, le había relegado a rango de mascota. Y, en demasiadas ocasiones, a verdugo de los prisioneros.

Matar despacio. Cada grito de sus víctimas era una tortura para ella. Josidiah, Josidiah... ¿dónde estás?... le llamaba, pero él no estaba allí para ayudarle. Para mirar en sus ojos como lo hacía antes, como si pudieran hablar alma con alma.

Su amo se había ido, y su vida con él.

Casi creyó que las cosas cambiarían con la llegada de Masoj, ya después de mucho tiempo. De una temporada adornando los estantes de la habitación privada del Sin Rostro. De muchos recuerdos amargos que deseaba olvidar. Pensó que un nuevo dueño, un elfo, sería como volver a los viejos tiempos.  
Qué equivocada estaba...

-No era más que un juguete, un juguete de muerte... durante tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta de los años...

Un resplandor lila apareció cerca, como queriéndola consolar. -Recuerdo... recuerdo el dia que nos conocimos, sí, recuerdo Menzoberrazan... Drizzt...  
"Hace sólo unos dias que me hiciste esa pregunta... claro que lo recuerdo... ojala te hubiera podido responder... ... sé que ahora estamos sólos, pero hemos de ser fuertes, mi querido drow... hemos de ser fuertes... ... Drizzt... "

Su imagen clara, se parece tanto a Josidiah...

-JOSIDIAH!!

El corte, la sangre... la oscuridad...  
Tres tumbas... Felicidad... Josidiah...  
-DRIZZT!!! NO!!

Oscuridad... lágrimas...  
Sombras que lloran...

-No quiero dejarte a ti también, no...

Otra mano sobre la figura de ónice...  
Esa risa, esa risa... ¡¡es la risa de Masoj!!

-Estúpida, mira bien...  
"...eres inmortal, panterita de trapo, y lo único que puedes hacer es servir a tu maestro... que morirá algún dia y dejará paso a otro... ...¿No notas el frio, gatita? Tu querido amo morirá congelado... te vas a quedar sola de nuevo, y otra vez volverás a sufrir...  
¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!"

-NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, DRIZZT!!!

----- 

  
Guenhwyvar despertó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a la luz reflejada por las rocas de la cueva. La luz de la hoguera.

Respiraba irregular, su corazón iba muy rápido.  
El movimiento fue brusco. Se sentó. Su aspecto volvía a ser el de siempre. Meneó la cabeza, ella nunca había cambiado de aspecto, salvo en sueños.

Sueños... todo había sido un sueño...

El bulto a su lado se movió, pero no despertó aún.  
Drizzt...

Estaban en la cueva del oso, en pleno invierno. La llama era muy tenue. Se levantó y tiró algunas ramas secas al fuego.

Hacía mucho frio.

Volvió a tumbarse junto al elfo. Estaba helado a pesar de que se cubría con la capa que había encontrado hacía poco.

-¿Quién andará dejando capas perdidas por ahí? -preguntó, sin que nadie le oyera porque no podía hablar

Sonrió, aunque ya no podía hacerlo

-Tienes un espíritu puro, Drizzt, me di cuenta yo y no he sido la única... hemos de ser fuertes... tienes que aguantar unos dias más... ojalá pudiera hablarte y decirte lo que es el invierno... sólo aguanta un poco más, mi inocente drow... y veremos juntos la primavera...

"No puedes morir ahora, no de esta forma, no puedes abandonarme tú también... no te dejaré... seguiré a tu lado...  
... ni siquiera has encontrado lo que buscas, aun es pronto para rendirnos, aguanta un poco más...  
... no permitiré que te mueras aun... ¡¡no tienes excusa!!...  
... espera un poco, hasta que podamos salir de nuevo... hay todo un mundo que debes descubrir y yo debo ir contigo... encontraremos buenos amigos como Belwar y Clak, si pudimos encontrar amigos ahí abajo podremos encontrarlos aquí... ya lo verás...  
... debes resistir... un poco más"

Los ojos de amatista estaban despiertos, pero cansados.

El brazo de piel tostada rodeó su cuello y los dedos acariciaron su frente. Una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Aún estás aquí? Es tarde, ya deberías haber vuelto a tu plano... ¿has... echado más leña al fuego?

Quería decirle que sí, pero todo lo que salió de la boca de la pantera fue un fino maullido. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias... mi sombra... no sé qué haría sin ti...  
-Duérmete otra vez... -habría dicho ella, pero no pudo

Se acurrucó más contra su dueño, que le cubrió con un trozo de la capa.

-Deberías volver ya, aquí sólo pierdes fuerza...

En respuesta, recibió un empujón cariñoso y un ronroneo.

-Gracias... Guenhwyvar...

Pero no se durmió... en cierto modo era mejor que no lo hiciera.  
Permanecieron así hasta que la luz del sol asomó entre las grietas.

-Drizzt...  
"Si las panteras pudieramos hablar... te diría... que por fin te he encontrado... y no dejaré que te vuelvas a marchar...  
... no sin mi...  
... mi buen amo... mi leal amigo...  
... por fin puedo perdonar a Josidiah...  
... cuando llegue la primavera...  
... saldremos juntos a buscar aventuras...  
... a buscar nuestra felicidad..."

Shady Nightmares. Fin  
by MªJesús "Arigata" Portolés


End file.
